Love Triangle
by SpawnOfMazzerin
Summary: This is the fanfiction between Tuesday, Kaif and Gary.


Kaif and Gary have known eachother for a while now... They've been raiding in wow and doing dungeons, but they wanted more. Every night after ending their Discord calls, both Gary and Kaif would furiously masturbate while thinking of eachother. Tuesday was another friend of theirs, she knew their relationship and longed to become a part of it, but she did not act. Christmas was coming so Kaif called everyone in his WoW guild including Gary and Tuesday to come to Aberdeen. It was one day before Christmas and everyone met up at the United Airlines airport to meet eachother.  
Tuesday and Gary were excited to see Kaif so they came running towards him. Kaif leaned towards Gary for a kiss on the lips but Tuesday got between them and she got the kiss from Kaif. She blushed, calling Kaif an idiot and ran off.  
A while after, at night, everybody had to get a room from the Home2 Suites. The rooms were for 2 people to live in at once. Gary and Kaif chose the same room while Tuesday was placed in the same room with Sam.  
It was late night, about 2:15 AM, Gary and Kaif were playing Wow and other games. Tuesday was in the next room to where Kaif and Gary were. She heard them stopping so she went at their door to take a peek through the keyhole. She saw Gary getting on top of Kaif, asking if he could burst down his ass then whispering sweet nothings into his ear.  
As Tuesday listened more and more she began to go mad as Gary was proposing to Kaif. She burst in the room while Gary was giving a "hand" to Kaif, and began to tear up starting to show her true feelings towards Kaif. He was blushing but Gary was quick to react, attempting to kick her out of the room, but Kaif stopped her from leaving. After Tuesday told Kaif her feelings she quickly ran to her room.  
Gary was happy and told Kaif if they can continue, Kaif said no. Everyone went to sleep.  
It was Christmas morning and everyone woke up at 10:00 AM. They went down to the hotel's restaurant and started eating their breakfast. Gary and Kaif went back into their room, with Tuesday stalking them. They started playing wow and Kaif heard Tuesday at his door, she told Kaif to come to her room since she had a surprise.  
She began dropping Kaif's jeans as soon as he got through the door, getting a look at his turgid member she noticed it wasn't very big, but it was something that gave Tuesday troubles to keep in her tiny mouth. As she was sucking on it she started jerking it too. Kaif was in bliss. She started sucking harder trying to take the whole dick to the base, she couldn't. Kaif forced his dick inside her throat as he came making Tuesday cough because of it.  
Tuesday was happy and tried drinking as much as possible but she still dropped some cum on the floor. They heard footsteps coming from the hallway and stopped. They laid in shock as Gary appeared at the doorway. He knew what they did and just dropped down his pants.  
"Why stop?" Gary asked, the fun only just started. As Gary joined them he started fucking Kaif in the ass with his long dick, but it wasn't very wide, they both enjoyed it, however Tuesday was quick to drop her pants and purple panties and put Kaif's dick into her quivering pussy.  
An hour later, they were at their limits, as everyone drew a last breath, Gary came buckets inside Kaif's well shaped ass while Kaif came inside Tuesday so hard when he pulled out cum was leaking out of her cum filled pussy. Tuesday was happy for a reason, it was a dangerous day.  
After that it was 12:00 PM. Everyone was on their own while Kaif, Gary and Tuesday went on and visited shops and bought souvenirs, later they went to a restaurant and ordered fried chicken. Kaif was horny and Gary saw that, so once Kaif requested to go to the bathroom Gary was quick to follow. Kaif went in and started fucking a piece of fried chicken. Gary heard Kaif's screams and was quick to come in and fuck him.  
Kaif started eating the fried chicken after taking his dick out and started giving a blowjob to Gary, sometimes taking bites of the fried chicken while sucking Gary off. As Kaif finished the last bite out of the fried chicken Gary came on his face making Kaif's face covered in thick cum. After which they returned to their table where Tuesday was waiting for quite some time.  
She questioned Kaif and Gary what did they do that long in the bathroom, they said nothing and just acted as nothing happened.  
Hours passed and it was starting to get darker outside, they forgot to buy gifts for tonight, even though it was Christmas day.  
They all gathered at the hotel's Christmas tree at around 8:30. Everyone gave their loved ones gifts while Kaif received two gifts, they were from Gary and Tuesday, he didn't know whose to choose since they both were lovely people to him. It happened in a flash, Kaif's meme personality diassapeared and he chose Tuesday, kissing her lips and accepting the gift she had offered him while he gave his gift to her. When Kaif opened his gift it was a letter, but a strange one with a nice smell added to it, a love letter written with her passion and care. His gift was an 8 inch dildo with a vibrator integrated. Regardless, Tuesday was happy because it was Kaif's gift to her.  
After that Kaif and Tuesday went to Tuesday's room. They started with a 69. As Kaif came inside Tuesday's tiny mouth she came too. This time she was used to this so she drank it all down in one gulp. She then moved in order to get on top of him, they kissed and touched eachother. As Kaif fingered Tuesday, She put Kaif's dick inside her tight little pussy, once it was fully in, it hit her G spot making her cum and tighten up even more. Kaif started thrusting harder as he was closer and closer to cumming. "I'm gonna cum!" Kaif shouted, Tuesday said to cum with her, shortly after which, they both reached climax together. They stayed connected for a bit. Kaif pulled out after a bit, cum was leaking again from Tuesday's little pussy. She knew she should've gotten pregnant this time.  
(To be continued, EP.2 out later)


End file.
